Psycho Love
by Kenja Aurora
Summary: Jesse is a Psycho who likes to kidnap little boys. What will happen when he meets a 5 years old little Jaden...


JesseXJaden

^^ Hello everyone how are you? I hope well. Lets start then with the profiles of the Characters!

Jaden Yuki

Age: 5

Race: Human

Jesse Anderson

Age: undefined

Race: Full blood Vampire

Yes Jaden is 5 we will make a time jump later so…Let's STORY^^

It was a sunny day when Jaden played in front of his house his father wasn't home and he was bored so he draws pictures in the sand of the construction site on the other street side. His sister Jade just went into the house to go on the toilette. Jaden behaved, for his kind of age really grown up he liked it to learn new things so he could already spell the alphabet and count to 100 also he was able to calculate easy mathematics tasks and he was only 5. So just when Jaden was playing there he saw a strange man who seemed to watch him. He seemed really young only 20 to Jaden but something was weird about him. Jaden just started to ignore him (what was a REALLY big mistake). The Man started walking into Jaden's direction he stopped right before him and kneeled down. "Hello there, May I ask what you are drawing?" did he say with a soft but good sounding voice. Jaden still ignored him. The man started to become annoyed and asked again only louder this time. Still there were no answer from Jaden he just stood up and wanted to go but suddenly the man catches his arm. "Why in such a hurry?" the man asked with an angered voice. "Let go of me!" Jaden finally spoke. "So you can talk. What a good thing to know. Would you like to come with me?" the man asked. "I said let go!"Jaden's voice sounded through the whole street as he tried to free his arm hopelessly. "Na na na don't speak to an adult like that. Whether you like it or not you are coming with me now." he finished saying that while he pushed a handkerchief on Jaden's mouth and nose. Jaden tried to struggle but it was in vain he needed to breathe so he took in a deep breath and immediately became very very tired…

Some hours later…Jaden opened his eyes a bit he could see something brown which looked like stone.

His eyes widened he just noticed that he wasn't at home he sat up he noticed that he was lying on a bed. He looked around his first impression was right he was inside something that would be called a stone cave. Only a desk with a candle was standing in this so called "room". He could barely see anything because the light of the candle wasn't so bright. Jaden noticed the old wooden door and the rods which where between the hole space in the middle of the door. It looked just like a prison door. It wasn't such a good feeling as Jaden looked between those rods and saw just some passages of stone and stone but he could also see other wooden doors like his own. He thought that maybe there are others here so he whispered an uncertain "hello?" He heard a metallic sound as he saw a face which appeared on one of the doors. "You are new here right?" another boy who seemed to be a bit older than Jaden asked. "Yes where I am and what happened?" Jaden asked with a concerned voice. "Welcome to hell I could say but I don't think that would explain anything to you so here is the story. You know the Guy with the blue hair right?" "Yes he made me unconscious... What does he have to do with this?" Jaden asked. "He was the one who brought you here and locked you inside of that room. His name is Jesse. I don't know much even though I'm 7 weeks here already. Sometimes he just comes into you room and watches you which can be really creepy. Sometimes he hugs you and sometimes he wants to touch you what for me Is the disgusting's thing he does. He brings us food every morning and evening on special days even cake. Only outside of our room we shouldn't go the last one that did that wasn't seen again. At the moment we are seven with you now we are eight. Some of us are only a pair of weeks here others even some month. Rico the one in that room there is already 9 month here. What a poor boy." when he stopped talking he took a deep breath and started talking again" by the way I'm Jonathan and you?" he asked. "I'm Jaden! " Jaden answered. "Nice to meet you Jaden I hope you can stand over all of this and become free again." said Jonathan. "I hope so too …yes me too." answered Jaden with depressed voice.


End file.
